Extended Family
by Thyoth
Summary: Based off the guild, The Sohma House. The curse has apparently broken the boundaries of the zodiac. New Sohmas that are cursed keep showing up and the originals don't know what to do with them all! from the different points of view from members of the Zod
1. Meet Hatori!

DISCLAIMER: I'm not going to sit here and lie to you. I don't own any of the rights to Fruits Basket (if I did, would I be here writing this?) The characters are not my own and are copyrighted. Another thing, I would like to thank the people of the guild I'm in for allowing me to use their characters from the Sohma House Guild. I won't list them now, but rather at the credits, when it is most appropriate. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
Hatori bent over his desk and reviewed the latest records of the Sohma family. Next to him, a freshly lit cigarette rested on the edge of an ashtray, a wisp of smoke curling gently in the breeze that entered through his open door. A cup of cold coffee sat stilly on his desk, and without a coaster, would most likely leave a ring. His serene silence was ruined however, by the sudden appearance of Momiji, shouting and waving to him in front of his desk.  
  
"C'mon Hatori! Let's go see Tohru! I haven't seen her in such a long time! Pleeeeaase?!" Momiji widened his eyes and clasped his hands in a prayer like state, too cute and too annoying to ignore for very long.  
  
"Yeah let's go see them!" a voice piped up from underneath Hatori's desk. He peered down to find what he had expected. A small fox sat there smiling innocently back at him. "Hi Hatori"  
  
"Teruyo.." Hatori ran his fingers through his hair, a bit pissed off. "Why are you in here?"  
  
Teruyo tilted her furry little head then settled it down on her forepaws. She really didn't know why she had gone under there, she kind of forgot. The only thing she could remember was 'GET HATORI'S RECORDS' which had been blasted into her ears over an hour before from her friend, Caroline. While Hatori turned his attention on Momiji, who had turned up the annoying factor in his whining, she grabbed the papers and scooted out of Hatori's office.  
  
The paper on top reads:  
  
"I have been doing some research on the members of the Sohma family and have discovered that the curse far exceeds what was once previous thought. What was once thought to be only related to the Chinese Zodiac actually seems to have 'spilled' over the top if you will to other animals and consequently, other Sohma family members. Such is the case with the sudden arrival of the newer members to the main house. Dispersed for various reasons, they have returned in what seems to be an unusual number of people. There are many such reported cases and all are currently residing at the main Sohma Manor. Therefore, it is in the best interest of the manor to accept all further cases of this abnormality and contain it as we have with the original Sohma Zodiac members."  
  
Teruyo squeezed her little fox body underneath the door and wiggled her way out, making a slight popping noise, as she was free. She scooted down the hallway, hoping it would take Hatori a while to notice what had happened to his papers. After all, Hatori is scary when he's angry. Teruyo skittered into the main family room, a bit of a crabwalk if you will, towards the large couch they had along the back wall. There, Reave, another member of the now extended Zodiac, lounged, a brown bag clutched in his left hand. As usual, he was getting yelled at for smuggling, possessing, AND NOT SHARING the alcohol he had acquired. And, also as usual, he was ignoring them.  
  
"Reave, GIVE ME THE ALCOHOL!" Ayako bellowed, swinging her clenched fist in an upward arc. It caught him in the chin and launched Reave into the far off wall, creating a fresh dent for Shigure to complain over.  
  
Teruyo laughed loudly and wiggled her fox toes in delight from this abuse of Reave. Ritsu, who had been in a room near the site of impact, poked his head out of the doorway. He looked up and down the hallway, once, twice, three times slowly before stepping out. He exclaimed in surprise at the twitching mass that was once known as Reave Sohma. He picks up his head and holds it against his chest, wailing.  
  
"OH REAVE! IF ONLY I HAD TRIED TO STOP AYAKO, OR IF ONLY I HAD GONE OUT AND BOUGHT MORE ALCOHOL WHEN YOU HAD ASKED ME TOO!!" Hysterical tears and gulps flowed freely from Ritsu, who was grieving over the apparent death of Reave.  
  
Momiji still looked at Hatori with pleading eyes. Hatori sighed, and agreed that they should go to Shigure's. However, a large crash interrupted their little chat. To get a break from Momiji, Hatori stepped into the hallway where a large congregation of Sohma's had gathered. At one end stood a fuming Ayako, along with a giggling Ayame and some others. At the other was a crying Ritsu and a suffocating Reave. Hatori sighed and rubbed his temples. He could feel another headache coming on.  
Momiji bounced down the hall to where Ritsu was. He inspected the limp figure in his arms only for a moment before pronouncing Reave fine.  
  
Kurisuten also looked at Reave and announced, "He's okay. His head is too thick to be hurt by a tap like that." She laughs and nudges him with her foot.  
  
"If you're all finished speaking, Momiji and I were on our way to Shigure's. Anyone is welcome to come along, just don't walk next to me." Hatori turned his back on the group and called over his shoulder. "Come along Momiji. We must be on our way."  
  
Teruyo's ears perked up at this, a mischievous gleam in her eye. However, this perfect moment was spoiled for her by the untimely transformation back into her human self. She waved to the others in a 'follow me' sort of fashion and followed Hatori out the door, pretending to be a ninja.  
Hatori, with his gray suit jacket draped over his right arm, saw a sneaking Teruyo out of the corner of his eye. He sighed under his breath and rolled his eyes ever so slightly. He thought he would never get used to her, or the other new Sohmas. 


	2. Visiting Shigure

Shigure walked downstairs, tired from last nights drinking game with Ayame who was visiting and was still sleeping away in Shigure's room (which had not helped his sleep either). Downstairs, Yuki and Kyo where already arguing about something. Tohru sat quietly eating the breakfast she had prepared for them.  
  
"Hello Tohru" Shigure smiled and raised one hand in a greeting to her. He edged around Kyo and Yuki and sat next to her, helping himself to some breakfast. "What is it this time?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure actually. Yuki said something, then Kyo thought it was about him, so Kyo started yelling at Yuki." Tohru glanced up at the clock and began to freak out. "I hafta go! I'm gonna be late for school!" She picked up her books from beside her and sped out the door, shoving her feet into shoes along the way.  
  
Yuki and Kyo, both stop. Frozen by the words that Tohru had just said, their heads rotated around, 180 degrees to also look at the clock. They begin to shake, then took off like lit rockets, running around the house to get ready. They run out after Tohru, shouting their goodbyes to Shigure.  
  
"Ah, to be young and in high school again." Shigure sighed, sipping his tea. He daydreams a bit about the usually things, ways to bug Hatori, his publisher and of course, high school girls. 'If only their skirts were a little shorter and there was a warm breeze..' the doorbell rings and Shigure is brought back to reality.  
  
Shigure bounces to the front door, and opens it grandly, his grin huge. "Hatori! So good to see you!" Shigure grins some more and ushers him inside. "Come in, come in! Oh, and you too Momiji! Mustn't forget you." He pauses for a moment, "Momiji, aren't you supposed to be in school?"  
  
"Nope! I had a fever this morning so Hatori made me stay home. But anyway is Tohru here?" He bounces and looks excitedly at Shigure.  
  
"Sorry Momiji, but I'm afraid you've just missed her. She left for school before you got here." He smiles apologetically at Momiji, who frowns and turns to Hatori.  
  
"Hatori! Why didn't we leave earlier?! I wanted to see Tohru today!" He whines, and his cheeks turn a bright red, indicating the vengeful return of his fever from that morning.  
Hatori however, makes use of some earplugs and clamps his hand across Momiji's mouth. He protests, whining through Hatori's hand, but soon grows faint. Shigure carries him upstairs to rest up in Yuki's room. Downstairs, Hatori and Shigure discuss matters of the main house, sipping tea and watching the time go by.  
Outside however, was a different story. Teruyo, who had been following Hatori, was a bit lost after loosing Hatori around the first or second corner. She sat on a park bench, her stomach growling from the lack of food that was always around like a heavy fog. She rummaged around in her pocket to no avail. She was broke. Caroline, who had been following behind her stood next to the bench tapping her foot in thought. Kaga hung from a tree, swinging slightly and chewing his gum. Every so often he would 'toss' the gum at Ryoko, who, in turn, would turn around and threaten bodily harm upon him. After a while, the ice cream vendor wheeled his cart over to their area of the park and Teruyo was DYING. Kurisuten, who had appeared from nowhere fished around in her pockets and bought a sundae, which after about two bites, was shared with her friends and consumed entirely as if it had met a black hole. Ryoko on the other hand was attempting to drown Kaga in the nearby fountain, tired of his antics.  
Back at the main Sohma grounds however, Reave, Ayako, Ayame (who had snuck home from Shigure's) and Mayhem were recruited rather forcefully to repair the damages to the home. Ayame, however, skipped out as soon as the tool bucket was in view, claiming his shop needed to be attended first. Noonish arrived and both Reave and Mayhem were shirtless, hot from the hard work. Ayako was supervising. Kojiro arrived home from where ever he had been, sucking on a lollipop and stared as Ayako whipped Reave and Mayhem to drag a giant rock that had nothing to do with the renovations.  
"Um, Ayako. What are you doing?" Kojiro pulled the lollipop from his mouth and pointed it at Reave and Mayhem.  
"I'm working." She sips her lemonade and cracks the whip again.  
"I don't think that's really working" Kojiro raises an eyebrow questioningly. "Well, what I mean is, aren't you supposed to be helping with the renovations?"  
Ayako lowered her sunglasses and peered over them. She grinned and said, "I am. Do you want to help as well?" She twirls another collar around her index finger.  
Kojiro sweat drops and shakes his head vigorously. Sticking his lollipop back in his mouth he wanders off again. Speaking of Hatori, he climbed back up the steps and into the main Sohma Estate at that very moment. He had been at Shigure's but, when everyone came home early from school, he left Momiji there to socialize and headed home. However, he didn't get what he expected at home. Grumpily, he decked Ayako, tied her to a tree and left soap in her mouth. He freed Mayhem and Reave, and then retreated to his office to call Ayame about the entire situation.  
Teruyo, who was still licking her spoon from the sundae, spotted Hatori walking back to the estate. Quickly she whistled to everyone and fell into stalking mode. Toshiro followed her, giggling. The others, confused by this, just shrugged and walked normally, following them back to the house. 


End file.
